


Take-off run

by Bacca



Series: Winged Middle-earth|Крылатое Средиземье [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Art, Battle of Five Armies, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Fanart, Gen, Graphic, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Wings!AU, timeline of the BoTHA, crucial point of the battle, one of the last parts of the series.Graphics, linersDrawn in March 2015Fanfictionwas written on this art.
Relationships: Dwalin/Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: Winged Middle-earth|Крылатое Средиземье [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690462
Kudos: 10





	Take-off run

  
  


**Разбег**  
Wings!AU, таймлайн БПВ, переломный момент битвы, одна из последних частей серии  
графика, линеры  
Нарисовано в марте 2015 года.  
По этому арту был написан [фанфик](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5103317).


End file.
